1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to device for securing the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle and, more particularly, pertains to a device securing both the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of vehicle lock is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle lock heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of gas pedal lock are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,359,868 to Villani an automobile anti-theft gas pedal lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,181,404 to Baker discloses a motor vehicle brake pedal locking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,913 to Gamboni discloses an automotive, anti-theft device for brakes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,432 to Martin discloses an automotive anti-theft device.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,280 to Jahn discloses an anti-theft device for automobiles.
In this respect, the device for securing the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device securing both the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device for securing the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle which can be used for a device securing both the accelerator and brake pedals of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.